The Summer Project
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie is Jamie's summer project. The mission: to feel better as a person. Can he accomplish all fifty tasks?
1. Read A Book

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a summer little list thing that I saw on Tumblr that I plan on doing (when I select my book becase I've already read Wuthering Heights) but I decided to have some writing fun with it too. It should, hopefully, be a one a day shot thing that lasts fifty days... I hope.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the list.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Read a Book]<strong>

* * *

><p>Moving into the bullpen, Jackie froze when she saw Robbie sat in his chair with his glasses on and his feet up on the computer desk as he read a book. Robbie didn't read anything except from the odd case file and the sports section of the newspaper, both done begrudgingly because no one would tell him about the cases and none of them were interested in sports. It was only from reading them himself he'd ever work anything out.<p>

"Robbie," she asked quietly as she slowly approached the table as not to startle him, "are you feeling alright?" She asked and he just looked up from the book with his eyebrows raised but she couldn't help but flash him a wide grin. "Oh come on, what the hell is this?" She asked reaching out and yanking hold of the book.

"It's called a book, Jackie. I seriously thought that a woman with your intelligence would know that," he commented sarcastically causing Jackie to now glare at him as she studied the front cover.

"I am well aware that it is a book but Robbie," she said waving it, "this isn't just a book. It's Wuthering Heights!" That was all she said as if it was all the argument she needed but he just continued looking at her. "It's a classic and has no pictures!" She teased brightly causing Robbie to reach back over and take the book back.

"I am well aware of that, Jackie." He said and she couldn't help but smile at the bite he said when he said her name as he flicked through the book. "I'm Jamie's summer project, okay?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"And what does that involve exactly?" She asked feeling suddenly interested. It was very rare that Robbie had time with Jamie and to hear that Jamie had decided to do a whole project with his dad over the summer was simply fascinating! It was also amazing for their relationship.

"For fifty days, he has different tasks for me and today, day one," he pointed out shaking the book at her, "is to read a book that you've always wanted to read and I never really read it when we had to at school so I decided that maybe now was the time." She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Well I think that's exciting." She smiled as she watched him settle back down into the book. "Do you want me to ruin the..." Before she even had time to finish her sentence, he was pointing at the door as a silent gesture for her to get out and she burst out laughing as she gathered up her belongings. "Enjoy it."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Learn How to Knit

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I missed yesterday because I was working *hangs head* but here I am with Day Two. I, however, won't be doing this task because it was the last thing my grannie was teaching me to do before she passed so I'm skipping over it! Poetic license used with the grandparents!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the list.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Learn How to Knit]<strong>

* * *

><p>Moving into the bullpen the next day, Jackie was stunned to see the bookmark at the end of Wuthering Heights as well as Robbie now staring at his computer while holding two knitting needles and a ball of yellow wool. She could see him mouthing instructions slowly as he stared between the screen to the resources in his hand. "Don't tell me that today's task is to learn how to knit!" She said moving to stand next to him, her hand holding onto his chair as she looked down at the computer screen.<p>

"Yes!" He said and she couldn't help but smile at the frustration in his voice. "It's confusing! How can old women who don't even remember their name remember all these stupid instructions to make amazing pieces of clothing for both adults and children!" He said shaking his head thinking of how many handmade sweatshirts he had got off his Grannie until she had died three years previously, the old woman having had dementia until the day she died.

"It's just routine," she said shrugging her shoulders as she looked over the instructions, "people remember patterns rather than information." Sighing, she pulled her chair over to where he was sat and looked at him. "You tell anyone that I can do this and I'll kill you," she warned before taking hold of the knitting needles and starting him off because that always was the trickiest part. "What is it we're going to be making?"

"A blanket. I was going to learn how to do it then on each day make a new tile before sewing it altogether than Jamie could take it into the school and show his teacher that his detective of a dad really did try the summer project," he said shrugging his shoulders and Jackie smiled over at him. It was weirdly cute for Robbie and she couldn't help feel her heart swell a little bit as she realised that was a part of the Robbie Ross only she and a few others got to see. It was the main part of Robbie Ross that she was in love with.

"Okay so..." She gave him a few instructions while doing what she said slowly because she knew Robbie learnt through visual aids. It wasn't long before he took hold of the piece of wool that she'd sewn and managed to add his own line of stitching causing Jackie to cheer for him. She hadn't expected him to get it and for it to end in frustrated yells of how Jamie's project could go to hell. "You're really taking this seriously." She pointed out causing him to shrug again.

"I feel as if I have to, you know." He said seriously. "I've never really been there for him and he has this amazing project for the summer that includes me writing a daily diary about how each task has made me feel and he comes over to read what I've written as well as to double check that I'm doing it. He could have asked Gayl to do it but he didn't. He asked me. It's just amazing to do something my son." Jackie smiled as she watched him knit away. The first few were a little bit messy but she couldn't help but smile as they got tidier with each pattern.

"Well done!" She laughed clapping her hands.

"So come on then," he asked dropping the thing down once he had a small square that he'd add to later, "how come Miss Reid, the icon of anti-feminism," he teased causing her to punch his shoulder, "learn how to knit like a little old lady?" She couldn't help but chuckle as she shook her head.

"My Grannie," Robbie remembered her mentioning her Grannie before. An older Scots woman with old money that believed every woman had the rights to be a lady. "She realised from a young age that I would never be a lady like her but she did say that my hands were perfectly steady to knit so while my cousins were having lady lessons I would be sat in the parlour with Grandpa knitting hats and scarves for the orphans." She laughed. "I sound like an old woman!"

"No." She looked over at him. "It seems that your Grannie taught you the lesson that Jamie is trying to teach me. The lesson that a simple gift like this makes you feel amazing. How fantastic did you feel knowing those children had no one would be happy when they opened your simple bundle?" She couldn't help but smile as she realised that he was right. It had always made her smile as she'd done it and also just getting to hang out with her Grandpa.

"Well I suppose I'd best leave you to your little square!" She stood up making her way towards the kitchenette so she could make them both a coffee. Stopping, she turned back to look at him and smiled. "Don't bother buying any more wool. I still have a bag full tucked away in my cupboard that I put away when Grannie died. You can use that." She continued walking towards the kitchen and he smiled.

This was going to be an amazing fifty days if it helped Jackie and he bond more than usual. It was literally a case of two birds and one stone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Draw on the Ground with Chalk

**AUTHORS NOTE: So much for one a day, as per bloody usual, but here I am with the next update and seeing as everyone in the house is working and I've done my homework I'm going to settle with CSI: NY because I can't watch Criminal Minds without the sister and write some chapters! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters you recognise!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Draw on the Ground with Chalk]<strong>

* * *

><p>Their latest case had been a tough one.<p>

A paedophile ring where children were being kidnapped from their parents and if the children struggled or made too much noise they'd be murdered. The first young girl, only twelve years old, had been dumped over the bridge and her body had been found by a jogger the next morning. A suicide gone wrong they'd all thought until Duncan had noticed the branding mark at the nape of her neck, just hidden by her hair. The brand of a paedophile ring that the Glaswegian sex crimes unit had been after for a long time but now with their first death, homicide was dragged in to help.

Now, five and a half days later as well as five bodies, the case had been solved and the bastards were locked away in a cell while the bullpen were filled with children just sitting on the floor with their knees dragged up to their chest as they let their tears of relief fall. However it was now an endless mission to find parents or social workers for the children that remained.

Sitting down at his desk, Robbie rifled through his drawers before hunting out a jumbo box of chalk. "Do I even want to know why that is there?" Jackie asked as she came into the bullpen carrying two bags from the nearest market, stepping over the children carefully as she made her way to their desk. She then smiled. "The list," she said knowingly before watching as Robbie stood up and whistled so that silence settled over the bullpen.

"Children," he said carefully winking at Jackie, "follow me." The kids all scrambled to their feet, the older ones helping the younger ones, before following out the three older detectives because obviously both Stuart and Jackie wanted to witness this sight.

Outside on the streets, the children decorated the pavement with the colourful chalk. For some, it would be the first colour they'd seen in months and Robbie smiled as he heard the tentative laughter become stronger and more confident. Kneeling down next to a small ginger girl, he drew a smiley face with a yellow piece of chalk and smiled as she leant over and used a red chalk to draw a hat on the sun. He then saw Jackie leaning against the wall and walked over to her.

"You're meant to be joining in the fun too," he pointed out before taking hold of her hand and dragging her to a large space where he drew a large hopscotch board that went all the way up to the thirty. He grinned at her and she shook her head.

"Oh no, I won't be able to do that in my shoes." She laughed pointing down at the useless stiletto heels and Robbie just laughed before calling over his little ginger friend. Handing her a stone that he'd picked up, he asked her to throw it for him so that he could show the kids that had gathered around him how to play. Once they witnessed the game, all the children took a turn at having a go and it wasn't long before they were all cheering for Jackie to have a go.

"Now you wouldn't want to..." Robbie started but she just yanked the stone off him and handed it to one of the children to throw it for her before she slipped off her high heels and skipped all the way down to thirty before coming back up and stopping at seven to pick up the rock. The children cheered and Robbie smiled as she came to one and flashed him a smug look. "You're wonderful, woman." He teased before picking up the ginger girl and putting her on his back. "Let's do this one together, partner." Jackie threw the stone before wrapping her arms around the nearest child's shoulders.

Who would have thought the Summer Project, yes the team had started referring to it as if it had capital letters, would help children that had never experienced fun? She couldn't smile. It seemed Jamie's project was going to be exciting to share with his class.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Bake a Cake

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've been a little bit lazy in updating but I promise to fix this! I really do. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Bake a Cake]<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Do you want to come over?" Robbie's chirpy voice rang down her phone at nine thirty that Saturday morning. After the paedophile case, Burke had given the team the weekend off so that they could catch up on sleep. Jackie has assumed, wrongfully apparently, that Robbie would have gone out last night to pull some random bird while getting completely steaming before her bringing her back to his apartment and spending the whole day in bed either sleeping or having sex.<em>

_"I'm not taking care of you if you have a hangover and the Jane Doe from last night robbed you," she pointed out before she even answered his question._

_"Oh ye of little faith," he commented back and she could hear the grin, "I am actually spending the day with your favourite nephew and I just thought that you might want to come hang out too but it is obvious that you're busy so I'll just..." A day with Robbie and Jamie sounded fun. She'd also get to see first hand how much this list was actually doing to help them out._

"_Okay, I'll hang out." She made it sound like she was exasperated so Robbie wouldn't work out that she actually wanted to come over because then he'd gloat all day that she enjoyed spending time with them and that really wasn't something her sanity needed. "What time do you want me over there?" _

"_Whenever you are ready," he said before she was greeted by the dial tone causing her to roll her eyes._

And that was how she'd ended up outside Robbie's apartment an hour later, her arms wrapped around herself as it seemed the lovely weather from yesterday had disappeared but she hadn't thought to pick up a coat. The door was threw up and she found herself staring at two grinning boys. She groaned. How was it possible they were so lively at this time of the morning? Jamie had an excuse. He was a twelve year old boy and boys that age always manage to find energy from somewhere at this time of the morning. "Aunt Jackie," the young boy cried before jumping on her causing her to grunt.

"Jamie, it's been too long! I swear you've grown," and boy was that true. He'd filled out and finally looked like his father. He's simply beautiful and she couldn't help but wonder about how many girls had a broken heart right now. He had nearly knocked her over then but she didn't mind as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. She was well aware that you needed to embrace these moments because soon Jamie would be acting too old to hang out with his auntie and his father.

"I have!" The boy cried happily before smiling at his auntie. "Did dad tell you that I made the football team?" He asked as he let go of her and led her into the apartment where he took hold of her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Jamie, he wouldn't shut up about it. He was so proud," she filled in before looking around the kitchen where different recipes were stuck up on the different cupboard doors and then a hoard of ingredients cluttered the kitchen table. She smiled over at Robbie. "So today we're baking cakes?"

"And then Jamie wants to take them down to the homeless shelter for young teens," Robbie said as he rested his hand on the back of his son's neck and smiled as he looked down at the boy. "This list really does help everyone. So, Detective Reid, can you bake?" "No," she admitted truthfully but accepted the apron that Jamie was holding out to her, "but I'm prepared to practice with my favourite boys." She said running her hand across Jamie's hair before looking over at the endless recipes taped to the door. "Which one first?"

* * *

><p>"Robbie, that's too much flour!" Jackie snapped at him for the fourth time. "Do you need to put glasses on or something? I think God can see that's wrong from where he's sitting on his..." her sentence was cut off by a cloud of flour being thrown into her face. She breathed out the flour that had landed in her mouth before looking towards she could hear two different tones of laughter. "Oh you suck!" She laughed grabbing hold of some of the flour and going straight for the kill by rubbing the flour into the older man's hair.<p>

"You didn't!" He growled grabbing hold of her hands and laughing as Jamie flicked more flour over his auntie, her squeals of "stop" just making him throw more flour. Once the three of them were covered in flour and sunk to the floor, Jamie wrapped his arms around his auntie as he curled up in her lap. "Well it's going to take forever to tidy that up."

"And now we're missing flour to make cakes, dad!" The boy complained with a pout before the older man just laughed as he shook his head.

"Son, I embraced this would happen." He said and opened the cupboard that he was lying next to and smiled as he revealed extra bags of flour causing the other two to burst out laughing again. "Okay. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Seven hours later, the three of them climbed back into the car after handing the cakes into the homeless shelter for young kids and teens. Jamie was bouncing about in the back of the car with excitement while Jackie was resting back in her seat as she smiled over at him. "It was amazing seeing their smiles," she admitted out loud as she looked at her best friend.<p>

"It was." He said nodding his head before turning round. "Jamie, sit down and put your seat belt on." He said waving his hand at the boy so that he'd listen. "Now I vote food for us that's not cake batter. Chinese?"

"YES!" Both Jamie and Jackie screamed before the three of them burst into giggles.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Create a Journal

**AUTHORS NOTE: So all my stories, once again, are screaming neglect because I've neglected them for so damned long! Well here I am with another update of the Summer Project. I picked my books for task one: Great Expectations and The Scarlett Letter so let this start!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Create a Journal]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stuart," Robbie voiced up eventually from his desk an hour or two after he had been grunting and swearing at his computer screen, "how do you start one of those online diary things?" He asked tapping his computer screen as the whiz kid came and sat down next to him, his hands taking control of the keyboard as he typed quickly before a website popped up on him.<p>

"And why," he said before clicking a button that said 'create' which moved them to another page, "would you, my dinosaur of a friend, be creating a blog for?"

"It's day five on Jamie's list," Jackie explained wheeling her chair around so that she was sat on Stuart's other side as they watched the man create a simple blog that had all the buttons that Robbie would be able to write each entry without getting confused, "but surely starting a blog would have made more sense as day one?"

"Oh come on, Jacks," Robbie started to argue not wanting to point out that he'd said the exact same thing to Jamie when he'd handed him the list, "the boy is twelve years old and he doesn't understand structure that makes complete sense," he said with a shrug before smiling. "I don't really mind though. I do mind, however, having to write my feelings. How many people can read this?"

"Anyone who accidentally stumbles across it," Stuart commented before clicking the complete button and then revealing it to Robbie. "See. It's not that difficult when you know what you're doing."

Looking at the screen, Robbie smiled at the simple blog sing the blue and grey colour scheme with the title "The Summer Project" before a small picture of Robbie rested in the corner. "This is so weird. My own Captain's log,"

"Which is funny because I've labelled it Inspector's Log," he laughed before leaving Robbie alone to write his first entry.

**Inspector's Log #001**

_So this is my first attempt at every writing a diary, online or not._

_I am doing this for my son, Jamie, who was given the Summer Project of showing someone that how doing fifty – it's a good thing I love the kid, right? - tasks can allow for them to feel more fulfilled in their lives as well as passing on the joy and happiness that they felt themselves._

_Today is day five with the simple task of creating a blog. I cheated. I got my best friend, S, to create it for me because I'm not a hundred percent tech savvy. I do believe that today's task should have been day one's but I'm not going to argue the case. I'm just going to continue the list as they come along._

_The tasks that I've already accomplished_

_ * I read 'Wuthering Heights' by Emily Bronte  
>[photo attached – showing a grinning Robbie holding the paperback]<em>

_* I learnt how to knit thanks to my other friend, J  
>[Photo attached of one colourful knitted square]<em>

_* I took a large group of children outside to draw on the pavement with chalk  
>[Photo attached of Robbie with the small ginger child on his back as they played hopscotch]<em>

_* I baked a cake.  
>[Photo of kitchen table covered in cakes]<em>

_I'm looking forward to continuing this task for my son and for myself._

Pressing the send button, Robbie smiled over at his two fellow detectives. "Oh wow, I can't believe that I actually managed to attach four photographs there! I think I need a medal for that one." He said as the other two smiled over at them. "Now..." He said looking back at his screen. "How do I send it to Jamie?" Stuart chuckled and moved round to help him once again.


	6. Get Drunk

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm not going to lie. I've been slack in my updating and it kills me so I promise to attempt to write an update this week for every story that I have on the go – and hopefully finish some!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #006: Get Drunk]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this list was written by your thirteen year old child and not yourself?"Jackie said studying the list to make sure that he wasn't making day six up but there it was in black and white on the neat little list Jamie had written up for his father. Day six was to get drunk and that's how the four detectives had found themselves in the haunt where all detectives hung out just down from the station house waiting for Ewan to show up.<p>

"I swear down, Jamie wrote it. I think the task was to pick activities that would enlighten the person. Tomorrow I will wake up and feel like complete shit but still know that I had a good time with my friends," the crowd all cheered and they clinked their glasses together before taking a drink, "and when do we ever get the chance to hang out outside of work?"

"Now that is most definitely true!" Stuart said raising his hand in agreement. "It's just plain stupid that we're all best friends and yet all we ever talk about is body parts and..."

"Come now, that's all we have in common!" Duncan said pulling up a chair and smiling at the detectives as he put his beer down on the table. "Thanks for inviting me, I didn't know that you guys actually saw me as one of the gang!"

"Duncan, our beloved M.E, you are not one of the gang," Robbie said leaning in so that Duncan even had to lean in, "until you get completely wasted and tell us embarrassing secrets!" The rest of the gang cheered and Duncan couldn't help but chuckle as he took a healthy sized gulp of his pint.

"How do you know that I have embarrassing stories?"

"Who doesn't have embarrassing stories?"Robbie demanded to know before shrugging his shoulders. "But don't worry, I'll let you get drunk enough first."

**Two beers later...**

"Where's Ewan?"

"He said something about having to find a babysitter for our daughter. We're responsible adults now, Robbie." Stuart gently teased causing the older man to snort as he pointed at his blonde best friend.

"I have responsibilities too! I just don't let them take control of my life."

"Then they're not responsibilities then," everyone chorused around him and he just snorted.

"Whatever," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides," he started, "isn't Ronan old enough to look after herself?"

"Robbie, she's ten years old!"

"I was left alone at ten years old and look at how I turned it out!"

"Case solved,"Jackie teased causing Robbie to glare at her before taking a drink of his beer.

**Five beers later...**

"No way was Pierce Brosnan the best Bond!" Robbie snorted at Duncan's opinion causing the girls to roll their eyes. "What makes you love him? The accent. His acting is as stiff as his hair. That thing never moves!"

"It helps,"the man said with a smile before looking over at Robbie. "So who is the best Bond then?"

But before Robbie had a chance to respond, the rest of the team responded with "Sean Connery"even using the man's accent to say his own name causing Robbie to grin at everyone.

"You'd think I had this conversation often!"

"Only every bloody time we meet someone new," Jackie commented waving to Ewan who had just walked through the door.

"I know my man Ewan agrees with me though!"

"Agree with what?"He said sitting down next to Stuart and pressing a small kiss to the corner of the man's lips before turning his attention to Robbie so that the man wouldn't seem him as rude.

"Whose the best Bond?" Stuart filled him in and Ewan snorted.

"That's easy. Sean Connery."Robbie cheered and clinked glasses with Ewan before taking a drink.

**Seven beers later...**

"Well I had this one girlfriend that really got off at the idea of death," Duncan started telling them, "and she really wanted to have sex down in the morgue with me. Now I don't mind kinkiness but having sex in a room with dead bodies freaks me out!"

"But the bodies would have been in the fridge? You wouldn't have noticed." Robbie pointed out.

"No. She wanted the bodies to stay out on the two benches around us so that we'd be in the middle..." He shuddered. "That was the end of that relationship. The dead deserve respect too, you know."

There was a silence as everyone swallowed the news that Duncan, the shy and nervous medical examiner, had a kinky side that included the idea of having sex outdoors before Robbie looked up at the man with a cheeky grin. "Do you still have her number?" Jenny groaned and threw a pork scratching at his head, grinning as it bounced off his forehead and landed into his beer before groaning as he just shrugged and fished it out to eat.

**Ten beers later...**

"... you take the high road and I'll take the low road and I'll be in Scotland before ya," some drunk idiot had put Loch Lomond on the silly old jukebox – the detectives were surprised the damned thing actually worked – and despite their groans, they were all know swaying around the table with their arms wrapped around each other as they sang along to the song that they'd all grown up with.

Jackie smiled as she sang along, goosebumps prickling on her skin as Robbie's fingertips teased the bare skin at her shoulder and she knew that the cheeky grin he wore was because he had felt her shiver. She didn't acknowledge it though. She just kept on singing along, "when me and my true love will never meet again on the bonny, bonny banks of Loch Lomond."

**Thirteen beers later...**

"I do believe that it's time that we think about going home," Robbie said knowing that everyone would just laugh at him – as they did – and he truthfully didn't mind because he really was having a good time and it seemed so were the rest of the team. Duncan had even managed to bond with Burke over old stories about something that Robbie had had no interest in so he'd tuned them out but it was good to see the young M.E talking to their boss without looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Okay. How about I buy us another round?"

The cheer that went up around the table caused him to smile as he moved out, stumbling slightly over Ewan but the man just laughed and grabbed hold of his hips so that he didn't fall. "Easy there!"

"Thanks man," he said squeezing his shoulder before looking over at Jackie. "Accompany a drunk man to the bar to help out with the drinks?" Thankfully they were all on beer, even the women as it made it easier when going up to the bar, so he knew what he needed to get but he doubted he'd be able to carry them all. She just smiled and stood up gracefully causing him to glare.

Standing at the bar, she smiled at him. "It was nice coming out as a team." She said smiling at the barman and ordering the amount of beers that they needed before turning back to Robbie. "It seems it was what we needed!" She said playing with his tie that had now come loose during the night.

"See," he said with a smug grin, "the list is working."

"Yes. I suppose Jamie is turning you into a better person after all." She teased right back.

"Oh low blow, Reid." He teased as he accepted the drinks that had been poured, handed over the money and headed to the table. "Drinks are up!"

**Twenty beers later...**

"Time to be leaving now, guys." The barman called over for the second time causing them all to groan from their slouched positions. The barman just grinned as he finished gathering up the glasses knowing that the team of detectives would have a dreadful hangover in the morning. Jackie's head was resting on Robbie's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they just listened to Ewan and Stuart discuss their plans for the weekend that were now probably thwarted thanks to the amount of alcohol they'd put away.

"So do you want to bunk at mine, Detective Reid, so that the taxi is cheaper?"Robbie asked as they sat up causing her to sit up with him.

"Does that line usually work?"Duncan asked and Robbie just responded with a wink while Jackie shook her head and slapped the back of her head against his chest before nodding her head.

"That's a good idea. I am not looking forward to waking up tomorrow."

"I'll make you pancakes."

"Sold."

And Robbie decided that getting drunk would most definitely needed to be done between the team a lot more as they all stood up, their arms wrapping around each other in a drunken group hug before some swapped kisses – mainly Robbie to anyone that would allow him to. He also knew that today he wouldn't be writing a blog to embarrass Jamie as he slipped out of the bar, his arms around Jackie's shoulders once more as they drunkenly sung along to any song that came to mind.


	7. Decorate Something

**AUTHORS NOTE: So finally catching up on my writing! I'm so not good at keeping priorities. I have an essay to write for English but I'm enjoying this too much. Tpyical, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #007: Decorate Something]<strong>

* * *

><p>The morning after their heavy night in the pub, Jackie woke the next morning to the sound of someone in her living. Mentally cursing in the only language she knew, English, she grabbed hold of the gun that she kept in the bedside drawer and slowly crept out of her bedroom with the gun held out in front of her as she mentally prayed that it wasn't someone robbing her because she didn't think her head would take the loud noise of a gun shot. Spying Robbie in the living room wearing white overalls over an old blue shirt with step ladders and several tins of paint. Putting the gun down, she stamped her foot onto the foot and growled. "For fucks sake, Robbie. I nearly ventilated you." She hissed. The man turned round and smiled at her. "How are you not hungover?"<p>

"I drank two pints of water before I went to bed then every time I got up to take a leak I would simply drink another one and then add the extremely greasy breakfast that I had before coming over here equals one perfect Robbie this morning," he commented lightly before smiling up at her. "If you want to go back to bed I swear I'll be extremely quiet in here."

"What are you doing?"She asked looking over at him, her hand running through her short hair as she suddenly realised that she was wearing a pair of bright pink female boxer shorts and a extremely tiny white vest top. Deciding that she'd been stood there long enough anyway she decided just to continue standing there.

"Well today's task is to decorate something and you've been complaining that the cream of your living room is starting to kill me," he pointed out with a simple shrug of his shoulder. "So I have brought a pallet of colours and by the end of the day..."

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate you?" She cut him off, he couldn't help but smile over at her before shrugging his shoulders.

"Only every day, Jacks." He laughed before moving over and wrapping his arms around her, his lips pressing a kiss to her temple. "Come on, how about I make you a cup of tea and you re-hydrate then I'll treat you to breakfast?"

"Robbie," she said even though she didn't want to let him go, "as much as I love how comfortable I am with our friendship the fact I'm standing in front of you with no bra on and just in a pants and small tee shirt is making me slightly uncomfortable."

He chuckled into her hair, "well I was quite enjoying the view," he just laughed louder as she punched him in the side before pulling away and moving back to her bedroom, aware of his gaze on her rear as she left the room but she decided not to comment.

Thirty minutes later, she came out of the bedroom after having had a shower and changed into a pair of tight jeans and an over the shoulder top to see her wall was now covered in ten different shades of blue, purple or pink. She turned to look at him. "What did you base your decisions on?"

"Pink is feminine, blue is calming and purple is a mixture of the two..." He said with a simple shrug and she couldn't help but laugh. "I think the deep blue on the bottom then above your wooden parting either a paler shade of blue or a pale purple?" She looked at where he was pointing and couldn't help but smile as she came up and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a squeeze.

"You're the best, you know that right?" She said.

"I'm even better because..." at that moment the doorbell rang before Stuart burst in followed by his husband, Ewan. "You're not allowed in this house while I'm decorating. Stuart and Ewan are going to treat you to a day out!"He said shooing her out of the house.

* * *

><p>Nine hours later, Jackie came into the apartment carrying shopping bags, a manicure and a bag of Chinese food for her hard worker when she walked into the living room and smiled at the transformation. The room was finally warm and matched her cream furniture, no longer looked stale and washed out. She smiled at him curled up on the sofa in his shirt and his boxers so that he obviously didn't get the paint all over her couch.<p>

Dumping her stuff in the kitchen, she knelt down next to him and smiled as she shook him gently. "Robbie," she whispered and he stirred before checking his watch.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I finished and didn't know how long it would be..." She just pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaning back and smiling at him. "I take it you like it."

"I love it,"she promised before smiling as he sat up.

"Do I smell chicken curry?"

"In the kitchen,"she said and he practically ran into the kitchen to eat and she couldn't help but shake her head as she took in her new living room. This list was bringing out a side of Robbie she could find herself falling for her or at least letting her initial feelings show.


	8. Exercise More

**AUTHORS NOTE: So my daily ones are being written just fine but the cases are a little slack. I promise to work on them soon! Can anyone tell that I am struggling to write things in my authors notes?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #008: Exercise More]<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Robbie was stood in the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in his hand when he heard a knock on the door. "It's open," he called out knowing that it wouldn't be anyone official as it was a Sunday. Draining the glass, he turned to look over his shoulder to see Jamie standing at the door.<p>

"Nice shorts, dad." He joked and Robbie glared at the young boy before looking down at his oversized baggy shorts and a white top that had the police station's name on the left breast. "I thought you might want company on your jog."He said with a shrug causing Robbie to smile.

"Sure. Did you bring a..." The younger Ross pulled out a sports bottle from his backpack along with an iPod and a belt that he could hook everything on to his shorts. "I convinced mum that if I was going to take jogging serious I would need the right gear," he said with a shrug starting to hook himself up and Robbie couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"So you're going to take up jogging?"Robbie asked sitting down on a kitchen table chair and pulling on his trainers.

"I want to take up exercise in general, dad. Did you know that Scotland has one of the highest obesity rates in the world?" He pointed out to his father with a nod of his head. "If I start now by the time I'm sixteen and wanting to date girls I'll be ripped." Robbie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Please don't talk like that in front of your mum or aunt Jackie," he said seriously grabbing hold of his own water bottle and iPod before wrapping his arms around the young boy's shoulders. "They'll probably kill you." He said before letting them out of the apartment, locking it behind him as they moved down the steps towards the streets.

* * *

><p>The pair had been jogging for about thirty minutes with Jamie singing along to his tunes, his pace slower than Robbie's but still fast enough to push himself and they were having a good laugh in between their songs and between pushing themselves into a sprint. They were on the last stretch back to the apartment when Jamie grabbed hold of Robbie's arm to stop him.<p>

"I'll race you back," he challenged causing Robbie to grin at him. The younger boy obviously thought his dad was out of shape and hadn't taken into consideration that the man chased after suspects nearly every day but he decided not to mention that as he nodded his head.

"What does the winner get?"

"Five pounds," Jamie said and Robbie chuckled because he knew that was the amount of pocket money Gaby gave the young boy, Robbie gave him fifteen every time he stayed over for the weekend but it was very rare that he came over hence the high cash. He made it look like he was considering it before nodding his head.

"You're on." He said before taking a sip of his water. "After three... One... Two..." but before he could say three, the younger Ross had already started running. "You cheating little..." Robbie said before starting to chase after him, the young boy's laughter making him smile as he zipped in and out of the people walking on the usually empty street.

Jamie won. By the time Robbie had managed to catch up, the young boy was lying on the steps to the apartment complex out of breath and wearing a big grin as he saw his dad approaching. "Come on, old man!" He teased sitting up as his father sat down next to him and took a drink of his water. "I've enjoyed this dad," he admitted causing Robbie to smile at him.

"If you're serious about getting fit I could probably wrangle you a pass into the officer's gym? It's free with this pass and we can do it together with Uncle Stuart and Aunt Jackie."He offered him and Jamie looked up at him.

"I'd like that dad," he said with a nod of his head and Robbie couldn't help but grin. It was great finally getting to spend time with his son and if they could do something as simple as go to the gym. "Now how about something to eat?"

"Do you want me to make a salad?"

"Oh hell no," the younger boy said pulling up his dad and smiling. "Bacon sandwich?"

Robbie burst out laughing, "now that's my boy!" He said moving them up the stairs, the young boy talking about how he was faster than his old man.


	9. Kiss Someone

**AUTHORS NOTE: I didn't quite know how to do this one so we've got a lovely OOC position for them all! But hey, it works for my story so I'm using poetic justice I'm afraid.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #009: Kiss Someone]<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Jamie had spent the previous day with Robbie and then had spontaneously decided to sleep over much to Robbie's delight. Robbie would have happily slept longer if the shrill of his phone ringing hadn't woken him up. Looking over at the blurry red digital numbers on his alarm clock, he groaned. The only time he'd be rung at 0430 in the morning would be if they had a case. Sitting up, he picked up his mobile and sighed at the sight of Jackie's name. Hello work, he grumbled to himself.<p>

"Ross," he said into the phone despite wanting to plummet his head back into his pillow.

"Heeeeeeeeeey Robbieeeeee," she practically sang down the phone causing the man to grin as he sat up in the bed, sleep long forgotten. "Were you sleeping? It's not that late. Is it?" There was a fumbling sign that he believed was her checking her mobile for the time before she came back on. "Fuck. It's half four in the morning! Why am I still awake?"

"Jackie," he asked and he knew that you could hear the grin in his voice, "have you been out all night drinking?"

"Noooooooo!" She hiccoughed and then giggled again. "Well, maybe. Some of the girls from high school were up, didn't I tell you?, so we thought it would be a good idea to go out and get a drink or two or maybe three or maybe... I don't even know how many I've had!"

"Jacks, where are your friends now?"

"I don't know," she said and he couldn't help but chuckle at the small childlike quality in the way she said the sentence. "Robbieeeeeeee," the elongated e's made him smile as he waited for her to continue her sentence, "can you do me a big big big big favour?"

"And what would that be, Detective Reid?"

"Can you come pick me up? I tried to find McIntyre's so that Ewan could help me but I seem to have just got lost instead." She said and he nodded into the phone. Due to being a regular night owl, Robbie was aware of every street that went around the clubbing district, even the back alleys.

"What can you see?" He asked climbing out of bed and grabbing his jeans that he'd thrown onto the floor and when she gave him the directions, he nodded his head. "Okay, I'll be there soon. Stay. Put." He said slowly so that she got the point.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay!" She said before ringing off. Robbie just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Robbie had managed to find her talking to a prostitute with a cup of coffee in both of their hands. He couldn't help but shake his head. Jackie did the same when they were trying to talk to the girls when on a case. She'd always make sure that she'd bring along warm coffee and a little bite to eat. He wasn't surprised that she'd managed to find a 24 hour cafe to get the coffees from. "Jacks," he called out as he climbed out of his car.<p>

"Ah here's my ride," she said smiling at the working girl before moving towards the car. "You be safe now, Roxie." She said with a smile before climbing into the car. Smiling at him, she leant back in the chair. "What?" She laughed at his goofy expression.

"I've never seen you this drunk before. This is spirit drunk and I'm not sure if it's a Jackie Reid I ever expected to see," he teased slightly causing her to grin at him as she leant in and pressed a kiss to the side of his cheek.

"It's about time I was the wild one, right?"

"Aye and I bet you won't be saying that in a couple of hours when we're called into work." He chuckled starting the car and driving away.

"I might phone in sick like you always do," she teased with a warm smile and he couldn't help but laugh himself, his head shaking as he steered the car back to his apartment deciding that she was better off with him than alone. "I could have totally gone home," she lied knowing that she was happy he had decided to bring her back to his place.

"Alright then," he said reaching for the car key and turning it. "I'll take you..."

"No!" She laughed opening her car door and jumping out. Robbie couldn't help but smile. This side of Jackie was one he could grow to fall madly in love with. She was a giggle a minute and like the young girl she probably had once been. "Are you coming?" She whispered so not to disturb his neighbours.

"Yeah," he said climbing out the car and moving to the apartment door. That's when he stopped and looked down at her. "Hey Jacks, can I ask you a big big big big favour?"

She smiled at him imitation before nodding her head, "and what would that be, Detective Ross?"

"Well day eight is that I have to kiss someone," he took a step forward so that they were standing toe to toe, his hand moving to tangle in her brown curls as he looked down at her, "and I can't think of anyone else I would want to kiss but you."

She stared at him in shock but not finding the words, she just nodded her head and that was all the permission he needed before leaning in and taking hold of her lips with his. The kiss was gentle at first, just a few pecks as if trying to test the softness of her lips before he took her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. Her hands clawed against the material of his shirt, kissing back the minute he released her bottom lip. She gasped into his mouth, allowing him that last entrance as his tongue swept across her bottom lip before moving into her mouth and battling with hers. When they broke off for air, he rested his forehead against hers and pressed a small kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Come on, let's get you inside." She just nodded her head and he took hold of her hand, leading her into his apartment.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Robbie woke again to the sound of Jackie's gentle breathing against his chest. She had been adamant that she would sleep on the couch but he had just lifted her into his arms and had carried her into his room ignoring her cries of him being a dirty Neanderthal. That was how she'd ended up wrapped around him in one of his old shirts, her hair ruffled and he wearing a happy smile. Running his hand up her arm, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before climbing out of the bed at a sound in the kitchen.<p>

"Is it not early for you to be getting up?" He asked his son and the boy turned to look at him with a grin.

"I was going to go out for a job on my own and see if I could do it just as fast or if it was you that kept me to a good time," he said with a smile before looking up at his dad. "How are you going today's challenge, dad?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well you don't have a girlfriend?" Robbie just smiled as he moved towards his son.

"Who says I need to kiss a girlfriend?" He said before grabbing hold of him and pressing kisses all over his forehead, cheeks and then one final one on his nose. Moving away, he laughed at Jamie's disgusted look. "Oh no, you're too old to receive kisses from your old man!" He said feigning shock but without warning, Jamie had run in to his arms and pressed a kiss to the centre of his chest as it was where he could reach at his short height.

Robbie just smiled, his hand running over the mop of brown hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.


	10. Take a Train Journey

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this story has slowly become a family/romance story which wasn't the intention. It was just going to be fifty days of Robbie doing tasks then realising at the end that he needed to finally have something with his brother but now I've decided that maybe this way is better. Robbie can still have an epiphany at the end but he still needs this too, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #010: Take a Train Journey]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Go home. Rest." Burke practically barked at them that night after another hard day at work and the team didn't need telling twice as they started to gather their belongings. They'd all came in this morning to be told to immediately turn back around as they had a case. Fifteen hours later, they were all tired with no leads and the idea of being in the office all night was driving them all insane but Burke's request to leave was exactly what they needed. Grabbing his coat, Robbie started to leave the office but stopped when Jackie called out his name.<p>

"Did you accomplish today's task?"

"No but I'm about to do it now. You want to tag along?" He asked holding out his hand and Jackie looked at it for a moment before taking hold of it with a nod of her head. Any excuse to get away from the office as well as spending time with Robbie seemed like a good idea to her.

"So what is the task?" She asked as they moved out onto the streets of Glasgow, their coats in their arms as the evening heat was manageable without jackets. He just looked down at her, his fingers still linked with hers as if it was the most natural thing to do, and winked causing her to roll her eyes in response. The mystery, however, died the minute they found themselves standing at Glasgow Central station. "You've got to get on train?"

"I sure do," he said before pulling her in through the Gordon Street entrance, his arm wrapping around her shoulder as they walked through the large station without a care about the people walking in the opposite direction. "And I know the perfect destination," he said stopping off at the Starbucks that rested at the end of platforms two and three, flashing a smile to the young brunette girl that was there most days before taking his drink and handing Jackie hers. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder again, he walked past the pasty stall, the cookie store and even the radio booth where the people were sat talking with the radio off as the red "on air" light wasn't flashing before arriving at Platform 15.

"Ayr?" She said reading the platform window and smiling.

"I fancy fish and chips on the beach, detective Reid. Do you not agree that would be a good idea?" He pointed out and she laughed as she took hold of his hand again so that they could board the train and grabbed a double seat with a table in the centre.

"Yes. Fish and chips on the beach sounds like a marvellous idea." She said leaning back against the chair and turning to look out the window, a small smile on her face. "Do you know how long it's been since I was on a train?" She said turning to look back at him, the smile wider at the woman holding a toddler in her arms that sat in the booth across from them before turning her attention back to Robbie. "We never have time to do shit like this," she pointed out before wincing at her use of language while the toddler was staring avidly at her.

"Now that's true," he said with a laugh before leaning forward, his elbows on the table as he wrapped his hands around his coffee cup. "We should do it more often. I bet there's a big part of Scotland we've never had time to explore because of our stupid job," he pointed causing Jackie to look over at him. Robbie lived for his job and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that this simple list and spending time with Robbie was exactly what he needed to realise that there was more out there.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you were like this," she said smiling up at the conductor when he arrived with a smile.

"Where are we going folks?"

"Ayr return please." Jackie just as the woman over the tannoy announced that this train was for "Ayr" and the next station was "Paisley Gilmour Street".

"That's £9.40 then," he said pressing the buttons on his machine before accepting her £20 note and indicating that it was for the pair of them before Robbie could refuse and the man handed her the chain as well as four tickets. "Enjoy your evening," he said before continuing down the gangway calling out "tickets". She handed over Robbie's tickets to him and smiled.

"I'm a professional."

"Yes, you were extremely cool." He teased with a smile as he looked over at her. "Do you want to go away one weekend with Jamie and I? We could catch a train somewhere and just..." he shrugged unsure of what else to say but he just knew that he wanted to spend some time away with the pair of them. Jackie leant back in her chair and smiled at him.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Detective Ross but using your son as a cover?" She teasingly asked with a twinkle in her eye causing Robbie to snort, his gaze avoiding hers as he realised that she'd worked him out.

"Well how could you say no to the idea of spending time with your favourite nephew?" He pointed out with a shrug causing Jackie to lean forward, her hands taking hold of his and smiling as she nodded her head.

"Robbie, I would love to spend a weekend with you and you didn't need to take me to Ayr for chips or use Jamie to ask." She commented lightly before leaning over the table, her lips pressing a kiss against his despite the fact she couldn't stand the idea of displays of affection on public transport. Moving back, she smiled. "Well this has been a nice train journey."

"It's been the best," he agreed before picking up the 'Metro' that was resting on the seat next to him and starting to read it, glad the paper covered his face so Jackie couldn't see his silly grin.


	11. Send Something Via Post

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well my darling loves, I have been without my laptop hence the long delay. I do have an idea for the September prompt but as I said, it will now probably lead into October. I hope you're all having a great time with new jobs, new school years and with new families! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #011: Send Something Via Post]<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't have anyone to send anything to," Robbie complained looking at the next day on his list. It was "send something via post" and he was stuck for ideas. Spinning around in his chair, he turned to look at Jackie and smiled at her. "Do we have any birthday's or anything coming up soon?"<p>

"Robbie, the reason I write dates in that stupid diary you keep in your drawer is so that you know without having to ask," she pointed out briefly before looking away from her own computer, the report she was writing forgotten as she stared at the older detective. "Your niece is twelve years old in three days if that helps," he clicked his fingers and turned back to his computer. She just shook her head. "You wouldn't have remembered that if I hadn't have told you, would you?"

"Nope."

"And I'd have been writing your name on my card and present, again."

"Quite possibly,"

"You're a pain in my arse, Ross."

"And yet you couldn't live without me."

"Obnoxious...," a rubber hit the side of his head instead of her sentence being finished and he just looked up at her, a wide grin on his face as he smiled. A day didn't go by when he wasn't attacked by a piece of stationary.

"Do you fancy a trip into the centre?"

"We're supposed to be working," she pointed out as she returned her attention to her unfinished report that she was typing on the computer. It was now Robbie's turn to throw the rubber back at her causing her to slam her hands down onto the table and glare at him. "Robbie!"

"Come on, Burke let Stuart leave to meet up with Ewan. If we claim that we're just going to grab lunch..."

"Just go already," Burke yelled from his office causing Robbie to fist the air making Jackie roll her eyes before she started saving her paperwork and turned to look at Robbie.

"Why would you even bother posting Ronan's birthday present?"

"Don't you ever get excited when you get a piece of mail that's sent from someone you love rather than just a bill or spam?" He pointed out to her as they stepped out of the building onto the Glasgow streets. She turned to look over at him and shook her head.

"Why don't you buy cute cards and send them to everyone you know?"

"What do you mean by cute cards?"

"Like the ones you'd get at Paper Chase," she said looking over at him with a shrug of her shoulders. "They have sweet messages on them such as "Reach for the moon because the worst that will happen is you land on a star," or something like that," she turned to look at the busy high street and smiled. "Receiving something like that in the post would make anyone smile. It shows someone was in a shop and saw something that made the sender think of the person they sent the card to."

"You're a sentimental buggar," he laughed before wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Robbie had left Jackie standing outside the post office while he walked in with a large doll for Ronan and a small card that he'd picked up with a cute message that read "Friends are the most important ingredient in this recipe of life," which he was going to post to Jackie because like she'd said, he'd seen it and had instantly thought of her. He handed them over to the elderly woman sitting behind the glass window, a smile on her face as she asked him about his day and if there was anything else she could do for him today. He shook his head and said that that was everything. Handing over the money, he thanked the woman as she included it into her collection of post before stepping outside and smiling at Jackie. "I think I might be a convert again."<p>

"No more e-mail for you?"

"No more e-mail for me," he said with the nod of his head and wrapping his arms around her shoulder. "Coffee?"

"Oh I'd love one."


	12. People Watch

**AUTHORS NOTE: And I'm back again with another one of this story. I promise at a later date to have an update to all my stories! I also want you to know that I don't think an English Literature course is pointless (obviously you'll know more when you read on) but I did just want something that was totally opposite and not out there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters apart from Jenny and the OC**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #012: People Watch]<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting down at the bench in Glasgow Central, Dr Scott turned to look at the three detectives and smiled as she shrugged out of her red coat. "So why was I invited to this impromptu little meet?" She asked taking the top off of her cup so that she could add a Sweet and Low to the Mocha that she'd just bought from the Starbucks stall that rested between platform two and three.<p>

"Day twelve of The Summer Project is to people watch," Robbie informed her as he watched a heavy man walk past them, wheezing as if desperate for a sit down but also determined to catch his train. "We've already decided that the young couple to your left," she turned to see two late teens sitting at the end of the bench, their hands holding onto the others tightly while two large bags rested at their feet, "are running away together. It might be thought out but the girl is having second thoughts."

"Very good, DI Ross," she said looking between the detectives and the young couple. "I do believe that you missed out one key factor as to why they're running away."

"Hence, my good doctor," Stuart said leaning forward so he could speak to her over Robbie, "you were invited. We decided that you'd be more fun at analysing." He pointed out and Jenny just nodded her head before turning back to the young couple.

"She's pregnant and afraid of what her parents would think. They believe that running away to Gretna Green like the legends have told us many times before will fix them of their problems and their parents want kill them," she said before shaking her head. "They're wrong. I do believe from the expensive label on the girl that the parents would stand by them but they're worrying about nothing."

"Nice one, Dr. Scott." Jackie said raising her own Starbucks cup in a cheer before taking a drink. "Okay. I'll pick one for you. The redhead in the purple coat at the Starbucks stand." Everyone turned to look.

The girl in question was standing in the queue, her chipped fingernails rapidly moving across the keyboard to her blackberry as she sang quietly along to the song coming through her iPod. A large purple bag rested on her shoulder indicating that she was staying away for the weekend with either family or friends, most likely family. The tatty indigo jeans were too long for her despite her tall height so she'd folded them over at the bottom to create a cuff. A simple pair of purple sneakers finished the look and it appeared that once upon a time someone had decorated the white parts with a biro but the message had long since faded.

"She's going to buy a coffee despite the fact it gives her severe stomach cramps. She's also going to buy something sweet to go with it such as a skinny peach and raspberry muffin that she'll put in her bag and forget about it because despite her weight, she actually doesn't enjoy eating. She's a feeder. This means she tends to buy unhealthy food and then hand it out to family or friends so someone else will eat the muffin and she'll be grateful that she didn't add the extra pounds onto her own frame. She's shy at first but she's out going and sometimes annoyingly in your face when you get to know her. She had big dreams of becoming famous through either acting or singing but something big in her life has knocked her confidence. She's now either in a dead end job or is at university doing a course that she never dreamed about doing because her parents would have pushed her into it and still believe that it was the best option. She resents them for it but at the same time loves them dearly but one day she'll turn round and blame them for the misery that is her life."

Robbie turned to look at Jenny, "there is no way you got all of that just from watching her order her coffee."

"Au contra-ire, Detective. We know this from the way she sings along to her music and her foot taps to the beat or from the way she stares at the order board nervously, her hand running across her stomach as if debating whether it is a smart idea or not." She pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay."

"I could also say that she's religious through the obvious idea that purple is her favourite colour as her coat, bag, shoes and even nail varnish is purple but she actually doesn't know how she feels right now about religion because the death of a loved one has left her questioning her faith slightly. She actually just likes purple."

"Oh boy, do we have to find out if all that's true." Robbie said standing up and moving towards the girl in question as she moved away from the Starbucks stand. "Excuse me, I'm conducting a survey and I was wondering if you had a few moments to spare?"

"Um..." There was a brief moment where she looked at her watch, Robbie noticed it was purple, before turning her attention back to Robbie. "I guess but you'll need to be quick because my aunt and uncle don't like it when I'm late. They stick to a schedule."

"Sure thing, sweetie." He promised before starting. "What did you get from the counter?"

"A Mocha and a muffin." Well that was half a point to Dr. Scott because she did say that she'd get a coffee and something sweet.

"What flavour was the muffin?"

"It's skinny peach and raspberry," the full point now goes to the psychiatrist for having got the muffin flavour correct. How the hell?

"Does coffee give you stomach cramps at all?"

"Isn't that a..." She stopped asking her question and just nodded her head. "Yes and I promised my mother that I'd stop drinking it but this is a kind of tradition thing whenever I'm in the station," she pointed out briefly with a shrug of her shoulders, her gaze down on her cup as Robbie counted that as being an extra point to the doctor.

"Will you be eating the muffin?"

Again her gaze went to the paper bag in her hand and she looked back at him, a warm flush in her cheeks as she shrugged her shoulders. "I probably shouldn't so no. If I do, it'd be half." Well again, that qualified as half a point.

"And what would happen to the second half?"

"I'd probably give it to someone like my auntie," and there was the other half of the point awarded to the good doctor.

"Would you say that you're shy?"

"A little bit but not all that much because I'm stood talking to you, right?" She had a good point there but Jenny had said that she was shy at first and she had hesitated at the beginning as if thinking that she'd probably say no, her glance at the watch a part of her excuse to run and bolt but she'd calmed down and had realised that he played no real threat so he'd reward Jenny with the full point.

"What did you want to be when you were younger?"

"I wanted to be a writer or an actor." Something famous like Jenny said so again, one point.

"What are you doing?"

"I work part time as a bar maid while getting a degree in English Literature," the hesitancy was back in her voice as if she wasn't proud of what she was doing and Robbie couldn't help but nod his head. The doctor was really good at this!

"Why?"

"My parents believed it would be best." Another point and now would be the tricky question that no one in Glasgow likes to answer.

"Do you believe in God?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I did. Once," she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at something over his shoulder. "Aunt Jenny!" She cried out moving around him and Robbie turned to watch as she moved to give the Doctor a hug, her smile wide as she looked at her. "It's been simply ages. How are you?"

"Hello Lucy darling," Jenny said returning the hug. "I guess you're spending the weekend at home?"

"Aunt Jenny?" Robbie said turning to look at Jenny. "You totally cheated!" He said in mock horror. "You can't analyse a member of your own family and then pass if off that you're people watching."

"Hey, you guys pointed her out and I was spot on about everything." She pointed out before turning back to look at her niece. "Would you like me to give you a ride? It'd be cheaper than the train after all and Martha has Leigh today any way!"

"That'd be great," she turned back to the detective and smiled. "Thank you." She simply said before walking away, her arm linked with Jenny's as they spoke.

"We were played." Robbie said sitting down causing the other two detectives to smile.

"We had fun though," Stuart said before pointing at a man looking at the make-up in boots. "Cross dresser," the other two detectives agreed and on they went with their people watching.


	13. Eat Healthy Food

**AUTHORS NOTE: This one is just a teeny tiny one but it's not really about word length, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but Ewan**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #013: Eat Healthy Food]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who are you and what have you done with the real Robbie?" Ewan asked that evening as he moved into the bullpen and saw Robbie sat at his desk with a plastic lunch box in his hand filled with something that looked suspiciously like a salad.<p>

"You're not funny," the man pointed out dryly before holding out his pot as a silent gesture for Ewan to try some. "It's got all these spices and shit in that make it delicious," he promised before going back to eating it when Ewan shook his head but thanked him for the offer.

"Again, where is the real Robbie?"

"It's a part of his summer project," Stuart said moving out of Burke's office and smiling at his husband before turning his attention back to Robbie. "I'm glad he's finally realising that eating healthy is the way forward."

"I only need to do it for one day," he pointed out with a grin causing Stuart to groan.

"You realise you're setting yourself up for a heart attack with all those burgers you eat, right?" Stuart warned grabbing hold of his coat before going into his drawer and digging out an apple, he always had a stash of fruit lying about, and giving it to Robbie. "You can still eat all your crap but just add the odd variety in. The point of the list is to teach you about making your life better so why not listen."

"Not all of us can live on rabbit food, Stuart."

"No but some of us should try," he pointed out before smiling as he looked at Ewan. "Are you ready to go?"

"So shall we stop somewhere to eat?" He asked and Robbie knew what was going to come. "The world is our oyster. We can go to Frankie's and get a steak or we could go to that new fish bar and try out…" he grunted as a carrot bounced off his nose. Wiping off the spicy sauce with his fingers, he put it into his mouth and smiled at the taste. "You're right, Robbie. The sauce most definitely has a kick to it. Maybe you should stick to the health food and lose the gut that's starting to…" another carrot bounced off his nose and a shout from Burke's office told them that there would be no food fights in his bullpen.

"I hate you,"

"I love you too," Ewan said smiling as he took Stuart's hand and led him out of the bullpen.

Once alone, Robbie looked down at his gut and sighed as he poked it with his fingers. He wasn't getting fat. Ewan was just being a tool. He couldn't be getting fat. He poked his belly once more for good measure and groaned. Who cared any way if he was getting fat?


	14. Go to the Cinema

**AUTHORS NOTE: Boo yah! Hey there my lovelies, the next chapter of this to upload. I didn't really meet the title but it'll suffice :/ Haha!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #014: Go to the cinema]<strong>

* * *

><p>Wheeling over to Jackie's desk, he gave her a cheesy grin and she turned to look at him suspiciously before returning back to her work thinking he'd leave her alone. A few minutes passed and he showed no signs of leaving so she sighed and turned to look at him, "Is there something I can do for you, Detective Ross?"<p>

"Well Detective Reid," he said with a grin that had her grip tightening on her pencil. For the past week they'd been doing nothing but paper work which was always when Robbie started acting like a teenager and he was starting to drive them all crazy. Today, for example, he'd found it hilarious to unplug all of Jackie's computer and mix the cables up so that she'd have a panic attack when she attempted to turn it on and it didn't start. He'd also put glue on Stuart's coffee mug, a plastic spider on Jenny's table and he wouldn't admit what he'd done to Duncan but the man had rang up an hour ago threatening murder if he came near autopsy again. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies tonight with Jamie and I."

"What are you planning on going to see?"

"That new penguin film with Jim Carey in it. Apparently, according to Jamie, it's the film to see if you're his age," he said with the nod of his head with a big grin on his face. "I, however, just appreciate a good movie with penguins in it."

"I don't like Jim Carey," she pointed out calmly and Robbie smiled out knowing that wasn't a no but it wasn't a yes either.

"Who does like Jim Carey?" He added onto her statement before giving her puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip pouting. "Come on, you know you want to. Jamie is bringing his girlfriend along and I don't want to look like the bum father keeping an eye out on them so if I have my own beautiful date..."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Jackie said grabbing hold of her phone as it started ringing but then glaring at him as he pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and started talking to her through his mobile. "Robbie... I swear to God," she said hanging up on him and turning to glare at him. "If I agree to go to the movies, will you behave and do some paper work like a good detective?"

"I might consider it," he said with the nod of his head.

"Fine. I will go with you to the cinema tonight," he started to do a happy dance in his chair but stopped when she pointed a finger at him, "but only so you don't embarrass poor Jamie in front of his girlfriend."

"I wouldn't embarrass Jamie!" He exclaimed moving back to his desk. "And besides, if I did, he would totally deserve it. It's character building. Besides the worst he would get is the odd kissing noise and I might ask them if they want me to hold their hands to the toilets," Jackie glared over at him and he smiled. "Character building."

"You're an ass to that child. I'm surprised he loves you," Stuart said from his side of the table causing Robbie to grin before winking over at him.

"Everyone loves me, Stuart. Everyone."

* * *

><p>"You're not sitting near me," Jamie said again for approximately the hundredth time since they'd arrived at the Cineworld. Jackie could sense hostility between the two Ross boys and stepped in the middle.<p>

"Jamie, you and your girlfriend can sit on your own as long as your father and I can see you, okay?" She said deciding to sort it out now before they girlfriend actually showed up and had to witness a scene more embarrassing than the threatened kissing noises. Robbie looked up at her and glared. "Hey, don't you glare at me. Wouldn't you rather he enjoy himself rather than feeling uncomfortable because he's sitting next to his father and auntie."

"I didn't think you were here on auntie duty tonight. I thought you were my date,"

"Oh gross!" Jamie said rolling his eyes before spying his girlfriend arriving with her parents. Jackie punched Robbie in the shoulder before taking him by the hand and leading him over to meet her parents. "This is my father and Auntie Jackie," Jamie shyly introduced but Jackie couldn't help but notice how the young girl reached out to squeeze his hand before moving it back away so that her parents didn't see.

Before the parents would leave happily, Robbie had assured them that he would make sure Raven, he'd wanted to crack jokes about the name but Jackie had stood on his toe, would be fed before bringing her back to her house safe and sound. The parents seemed happy enough just to have time just the two of them.

Robbie led them into the cinema house and Jackie took hold of Jamie's hand and brought him to the back, sneaking £20 in to his hand. "You buy your girl's ticket and treats so that you look like the kind of gentleman your dad brought up right, okay?"

"Thanks Auntie Jacks," he said running off with Raven before she could comment on the awful nickname. Robbie turned back to smile at her and shook his head.

"You're an old romantic, Detective Reid."

"That's okay, Detective Ross, because it now means," she said slipping her hand into his and smiling, "that you're buying me my ticket and obviously we have to have popcorn."

"Obviously," he said grinning at her hand now in his before joining the queue.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the movie, Robbie had rested his hand on Jackie's thigh causing her to lean her head against her shoulder. She couldn't help but laugh that they were getting all cosy while in a child's film but it was a good film. She turned to look at him and smiled. "You've been a good dad tonight," she promised causing him to grin at her before reaching into the bucket and offering her a piece of popcorn that she ate from his fingers.<p>

She couldn't help but smile as she watched Jamie do the yawning trick to wrap his arms around Raven's shoulder, "he's also your son." She said pursing her lips and shaking her head. "Oh boy, the girls in the future are going to have their hearts broken." She whispered causing Robbie to turn and glare at her, a handful of popcorn being thrown in her face causing her to squeal before apologising to everyone around her. She pinched his side in retaliation before curling back in and smiling as she laced her fingers through his. She smiled.

Who said there was ever an age to enjoy a good date at the cinema?


	15. Talk to Someone New

**AUTHORS NOTE: Just a silly little drabble for today's prompt because I didn't really know how to write it as they speak to someone new every day due to having to speak to witness' and family so... here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #015: Talk to Someone New]<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking into the bullpen, Jackie looked over at Robbie sitting on one of the desks talking to George – the mail boy – and turned to throw Stuart a look. Robbie hated the mail boy without ever having spoken to the guy in the first place. Robbie had always said there was something about the guy that crept him out and he would make jokes about how he probably sniffed the mail as it was the only love in his life. "What's going off over there?"<p>

"Pass. I walked in to the same scene," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders before accepting the coffee cup. "Robbie never gets mail so it can't be about mail though so maybe they're bonding?"

"Aye right," Jackie said with a laugh as she took a drink of her own coffee mug and kept watching them, hearing the odd snippet of conversation.

"No way! CSI: NY is most definitely the better one," Robbie was arguing as he flicked through the mail, picking out those that needed to stay in homicide, while staring at the man in front of him. "Not even just because the girls are so damned beautiful it should be illegal but Gary Sinise is just a Hollywood legend as well as the cases being extremely well thought out and Flack is much better detective than either of the other series has."

"Aye but it was probably a drop in Sinise'scareer. He was a big movie actor then all of a sudden he's doing CSI: NY along with a bunch of B Listers? I would be pretty pissed. You are right about Flack though. He has his fabulous moments. Besides the dynamics of Vegas is so much better. The whole Grissom and Sara romance was fabulously drawn out,"

"Now you're wrong. Grissom was most definitely meant to marry Catherine. She was much more his style. Catherine was redheaded, hot and let's not forget a dancer but not even that, she could put Grissom in his place without even blinking. She would be my dream American woman," Robbie admitted resting the envelopes in his hand. "What's your opinion on Miami?"

"Total shite,"

"Now we're on the same page," Robbie said standing up and walking with George towards the door, "Caruso totally has to dye his hair, right? No one gets that old and remains carrot. I'm telling you that now."

"Exactly!" George said with a laugh before waving his goodbye to the rest of the team and leaving homicide. Robbie came back over to his desk, dropping the mail in the pigeon hole before grabbing his coffee.

"Good morning, Jackie."

"I don't know what's more shocking, the fact you were talking to George or that you're a closeted CSI geek."

"Hey, do not mess with CSI. It's the best T.V show to ever cross the big pond," he said pointing his finger at her before shrugging his shoulders. "Day fifteen was to talk to someone new and the mail room is decorated with CSI posters so I sensed George would be a good candidate." He said before grabbing his phone as it started to ring. "No! Sara did not suit Grissom!"

The other two detectives just burst out laughing.


	16. Give Yoga a Try

**AUTHORS NOTE: Again, this one is loosely based on the prompt because as much as I love doing yoga, it's boring as sin to write about!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #016: Give Yoga a Try]<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking into her yoga class, Jackie stopped dead at the door when she saw Robbie standing beside the instructor – obviously using his charm to be allowed in the class – in his baggy gym shorts, a tight wife beater and a pair of bright pink leg warmers that went over his running shoes. Jackie sensed the leg warmers were from Jamie seeing as he was probably very aware of what day it was on the Summer Project list. She shook her head and laid down her mat before wincing as a hand slapped her backside.<p>

Reaching back, she grabbed hold of it and glared at him. "Do you want me to dislocate your shoulder?" She asked and he just flashed her that cocky grin of hers causing her glare to harden.

"How am I supposed to do yoga with a dislocated shoulder? You'll be the one explaining that to Jamie," he pointed out calmly causing her to take a deep breath before she released his hand and stretched briefly. Despite their relationship being stronger thanks to the list, there were also times where she still wanted to kill him.

"Why out of all the classes in Glasgow, did you decide to come to mine?" She asked watching him roll out the mat that the instructor had just handed him before watching her walk away. "No scrap that, how did you manage to convince that woman to let you come in for one lesson?"

"I told her about the list," he said standing on the mat like Jackie was and taking a deep breath before smiling. "She found it exceptionally cute that a father was bonding with his son and didn't have the heart to say no. Charm, Jackie darling, it walks for everything." He said with a wink and laughing as she reached over and punched his shoulder.

"J," the instructor had an annoying habit of calling everyone nicknames even if it was just their first letter, "if you are going to abuse our guest then I suggest you move," she waited patiently for a few seconds and Jackie apologised, promising that she wouldn't abuse their guest for as long as he was in the yoga hall which Robbie read as he was going to get abused afterwards but he looked forward to it. He was hoping to get a drink with her after this.

"Okay class," the woman said standing on her own mat, a smile on her face as she looked around the group, "let's start with the tree." Then Robbie, assuming that all the women already knew the names of the positions, watched as the women clasped their hands together and pointed them up at the sky above their head before bringing their left leg up into a forty five degree angle, the foot resting just to the left of the crotch. He watched as the women all did it without a single wobble.

His attempt, however, was a lot less graceful. He managed to get his leg so far before he tumbled over and landed on his backside causing Jackie to burst out laughing, her own position breaking as she covered her mouth with her hand to try and stop disturbing the peace of the yoga hall but it was most definitely too late because the instructor was glaring over at them. Leaning down, she took hold of his hand and shook her head. "I don't think you were made for yoga, Robbie." She admitted causing him to laugh himself as he nodded his head.

"Do you think I should try another position?"

"No," she said thinking of what he could break if he decided to try it again, "how about we get the hell out of here and do our best exercise?" She watched his mind go from Disney movie to pornography in a few seconds and she poked him in the side. "I meant, getting a drink. The exercise of our arm," she said laughing as she took hold of her mat, his gaze moving back to her rear before looking away when she straightened up.

"A drink, my dear friend, sounds like a good idea."


	17. Sleep in a Tent

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here we go with the next instalment of this. It's more a yearly project rather than a summer project because of my lack of writing but meh we're slowly getting there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**BETA: Well guys, I got myself a beta because I'd started to notice really bad typos as well as really lame sentence structure. So thank you to my beautiful friend, Chutneyqueen, for taking time out of her schedule to read this through for me. All errors are mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #017: Sleep in a Tent]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dad, I think we can take this one out of the list..." Jamie said for the tenth time that evening as he watched his dad struggle with the tent they'd purchased from Argos an hour before, as Robbie had realised that his last tent had a hole in it. The tent was set up and looked pretty damned impressive. It was one of those expensive ones that had the different rooms so everyone had their own privacy, which meant you could go camping with female friends or family without having to share with them, but Robbie was having difficulty getting the pegs deep enough in the grass.<p>

"No," Robbie grunted as he slammed his foot down on the peg, ignoring the pain as he celebrated that it went in, before turning to look at his son. "That would be cheating," Jamie threw his dad a look, "hey, I'm not cheating on my son's summer project, okay? Now are you going to give your old man a hand or are you going to keep observing like your Auntie Jackie would and criticise."

"I prefer the last option," Jamie admitted, grinning before moving forward as Robbie watched the boy slotting the pegs in the ground with ease before standing up and smugly grinning at his dad, "Uncle Stuart wasn't joking when he said being a boy scout helps you know, dad."

"I'm starting to think you're too much like your Uncle Stuart," Robbie complained before wrapping his arm around his son's shoulder and looking at the tent. "Et voilà, my boy! We have ourselves a tent," he said winking at the boy, before opening the tent door and motioning for the young boy to jump in before him.

"What happens if it rains?"

"Great. You've just gone and ruddy jinxed it now, kid." He said laughing as he handed over the junk food he'd bought for the expedition. Having had taken Jamie out for tea, he didn't want to kick start the old BBQ set so that they'd have the full camping experience. Jamie smiled over at him as he tore open his bag of crisps and looked over at his dad.

"Dad, it's Glasgow. You're always ruddy jinxed."

"Don't say that in front of your mother. She'll torture me," he pointed out as he set out the sleeping bags he'd bought earlier, along with some blankets he'd managed to find stashed away in his cellar back at home. Happy with the outcome he looked back over to his son, "True though but at least it's not Aberdeen, the Granite city never sees sunlight," he exaggerated, wrapping a blanket around Jamie's shoulders before wrapping another around himself and smiling, "You didn't have to join me, you know."

"Well I was afraid that you'd be stupid enough to do it alone," Jamie said with a mouthful of crisps. Robbie didn't bother to warn him about talking with his mouth full because once he swallowed, Jamie apologised and continued with his sentence, "but then I panicked that I might be interrupting you and Aunt Jackie together."

Robbie stiffened as he looked over at his son, "Why would your Aunt Jackie be here?"

"I'm not stupid, Dad. I might only be eleven years old but I can totally see the way you look at her," he said rolling his eyes. Robbie wanted to reach over and give him a clip around the ear just to remind him that he was indeed only eleven years old, and therefore shouldn't be patronising his old man. "Are you saying you don't like her?"

"Jamie," he said, wanting to cut his son off by telling him that they weren't going to have this conversation. Robbie would never have this conversation with Ewan or Stuart, so why would he have it with his son that wasn't even a teenager yet? He could see that Jamie sensed he was about to cut him off because his face fell and returned his attention to the packet of crisps, apologising for bringing it up. Smiling, Robbie reached over and took hold of the crisps in order for Jamie to look at him. "Hey, don't get upset. I don't know how I feel about your Auntie, okay? She confuses me."

"Mum says Aunt Jackie confuses you because she's not your usual type," Jamie filled in, but Robbie could sense that the boy had no idea what his mother had meant by the statement. "She says Aunt Jackie challenges you and doesn't allow you to walk over her."

"Did your mother say this to you or to her new partner?" He asked guessing that Jamie was actually listening into his mother and stepfather's conversations, rather than being included. It worried him slightly that his ex would be talking about him to his new partner. "You know what, never mind. That's not important." He said waving his hand about in the air as if he was waving away the previous comment. "What your mother means by type is that I go for a particular kind of girl. The simple ones lacking brain cells, and those that fall for my badge. Whereas your Aunt Jackie is a very intelligent woman and already has a badge so it doesn't impress her at all."

"And Aunt Jackie has seen all your sides and already knows your past," Jamie said as Robbie looked at the boy wondering how the hell he'd allowed himself to get into this conversation in the first place. Could he get off at the next stop? Laughing, he shook his head as he rubbed his temple as if he had a migraine.

"Oh boy, Jamie. You're going to be so much like your Uncle Stuart," he warned, but knew that Jamie wouldn't mind that as he looked up to his Uncle Stuart. His mother had told Jamie from a young age that Uncle Stuart was a brave man for telling the world, that he was in love with a man because the world didn't like it; especially in his career. Jamie didn't understand how that was possible because Uncle Ewan was amazing and his two uncles were much more loving than his mother and step-father ever would be, especially when it came to taking care of their daughter. "Yes. Your Aunt Jackie knows every little detail and your mother is right. It's a fact that terrifies me."

Jamie nodded his head as he took in what his dad was saying before smiling at him, "I think she loves you too."

"You're killing me tonight," Robbie said whilst reaching over and wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder, he roughed up his hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head and smiling down at him. "So from this conversation, I'm assuming that you wouldn't care if Aunt Jackie and I started to date?"

"I think that'd be cool and at least Aunt Jackie won't be pissed that you already have a son because she loves me," he said with a big cheesy grin. Robbie glared at him. "Oh come on, I'm at high school now. Do you not think I hear that kind of language all the time?"

"It doesn't mean you need to use it!" Robbie pointed out before checking his watch. "Right, my little poppet," Jamie glared at the name causing Robbie to grin, "I think it's time we hit the sack. You tired?"

"I thought we were having a crazy sleepover?" Jamie said whilst indicating the sacks of food that were lying everywhere.

"Aye we were until you started talking to me about your Aunt Jackie. You've exhausted me kid. Besides, I thought your friends were coming this weekend so you could use the tent with them? I'll keep the food until then." He promised as he watched Jamie lie down on the floor before reaching over and tucking him in. "Do you want me to stay in here or do you want me to go into the next room?" He offered the boy the option because he was fast approaching that age where he wouldn't want to share with his dad.

"Stay," Jamie said closing his eyes as if he was about to fall asleep. Robbie settled in next to him, covering himself with the covers before flicking off the small lantern he'd picked up earlier at Argos. It was only five seconds after the light went out that Jamie rolled over and cuddled up to his dad; his arm wrapped around his dad's chest with his head resting on his shoulder. Robbie couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arm around his son, pressing a kiss to his temple. He was most definitely glad he was now having a relationship with his boy. He was also aware that a cuddle from his son was most definitely a lot better than sleeping with some bird that he wouldn't know the name of the next morning.

"Night J," he whispered, but could already hear the boy's light snores. He smiled and closed his eyes and eventually allowed sleep to take him.


	18. Make a List of Pros and Cons

**AUTHORS NOTE: Just a small drabble to get me back into writing because I've been hitting a wall recently! Sad times.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #018: List "pros" and "cons"]<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I always smell like I'm planning on heading out to a bar?" He said gasping at the piece of paper that Jackie had handed to him before taking a look at the one Stuart had filled in as well, his jaw dropping again when he saw that Stuart had written it as well. "Are you two just out to bring me down today?"<p>

"Oh no," Jackie said holding up her hand at his horror. "Stuart and I didn't want to take part in today's activity because we knew you'd react like this." She pointed out and he knew that she wouldn't feel guilty about what she'd written because she was right. The two of them had said no the minute they realised today was to have a list of "pros" and "cons" written about you by your best friends. He'd swayed them by reminding them that, as much they sometimes hated him and wanted to kick him in the rear, they were his two best friends.

"Did you have to be honest?"

"Yes," the two of them replied not bothering to even look at him any more.

"I do not look at every my reflection every time I pass a reflective surface," he said sitting down in his chair and looking over at Jackie. She sighed before turning to look at him.

"Give me them bloody lists," he went to move them away and she held out her hand, "now." The tone showed that she was messing about so he handed them over and gasped as she ripped them up before allowing the small pieces to go into the air like confetti. "Robbie, you know your flaws better than anyone else and you've fixed them. Okay? You don't need those bloody lists."

"What do I tell Jamie?"

"Some activities are just not meant to happen,"she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders before reaching out and taking hold of his hand. "What you do have to remember is that we all love you despite the flaws."

"Even the fact I'm apparently vain?"

"Well who wants to stare at an ugly face all day," Stuart said from his side of the desk, his being opposite Robbie's, with a wide grin on his face as he watched what was happening before him. "So are we going out tonight?"

"I thought just round to yours for Chinese and a few cans?" Robbie said tapping away at his computer, looking over at the blonde detective as he nodded his agreement, the lists now forgotten.


	19. Read Another Book

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this doesn't really follow the prompt at all but I thought it'd be just cute because there's not much you could do with this one any way.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #019: Read Another Book]<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll have a coffee please," he said to the woman standing behind the counter at the Costa, his usual charming grin making the girl smile brightly at him before tapping his order into the till and turning round to tell the young batista his order.<p>

"Is that all, sir?" She asked turning back to him and Robbie leant down to look at all the muffins and cakes before nodding his head.

"I think I'm sweet enough," he teased before digging through his pockets to find the loose change that had landed there after he'd bought his book. Handing her the exact change, he waited patiently for his drink but noticed the girl was still staring at him. "Is everything okay?"

"You don't seem the crime type," she said pointing at the book underneath his arm. He'd just bought James Patterson's 1st to Die because he'd caught the odd snippet of the T.V show – and it didn't help that Angie Harmon was a complete babe so he tried to watch every crime show she was in – and had decided to give them a bash especially seeing as today's challenge was to read another book and he'd decided that he wanted to read a series. There were ten of these books so they'd won.

"And what," he asked pulling the book out so that they could both see it, "kind of type is a crime person?"

"A single teenage girl," she teased lightly before shaking her head. "No. You seem the more biography type. The kind of person who likes to assess the people around them and get to know every little detail." She pointed out with a smile, her fingertips now tracing his hand – long since leaving the book.

"Well it's a shame that being a detective makes him the crime type," a voice behind them said and Robbie couldn't help but smile as he recognised the voice. "Robbie darling, I leave you alone for a few minutes to get your coffee and..." Jackie's voice stopped as she turned to look at the girl, her smile forced. "It's a habit. He likes young pretty girls. I'd divorce him but..." She just sighed before moving to sit down, her hand covering her mouth as she bit back laughter.

"Here's your coffee, sir," the male batista said handing it over, a smirk of his own decorating his face but Robbie just glared before taking his coffee over to the table where Jackie was sitting.

"You're a bitch," he said sitting down and that was it for her, she just burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry! She was just so bloody full of it!" She laughed reaching out and taking a swig of his coffee before he'd even had a chance. "Awk were you really interested in her?"

"I have my hands filled with my fictitious wife thanks," he said throwing a grin at her before looking at her. "Now if you don't mind. I'd like to read. In peace." She just laughed again before standing up, her gaze on the female batista before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. "And she was full of it..." He mumbled against her mouth before smiling as she walked away, his head shaking as he opened the book and started to read.


	20. Dance in the Moonlight

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so S/R is on the brain and hence the sudden mistrack but no fear, the aim of this story is most definitely R/J but I couldn't neglect this friendship.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Dance in the Moonlight]<strong>

* * *

><p>There's something about the moonlight that makes everything beautiful about the city beautiful, even the downright ugly bits, and that's why Robbie sensed this task was on the list. Luckily for Jamie, it did fall on the full moon and the team were amidst another troubling case involving a battered wife, a dead husband and a missing child causing everyone in the station to be on this case and this case alone.<p>

Standing outside the precinct, Robbie wrapped his arms around his waist and took a deep breath as he felt the tension seep slightly from his body as he stared out over the empty streets with a faint smile decorating his tired features. Pushing himself off the wall, Robbie made the two steps that would take him off the pavement and stand just off the kerb as he looked up and down the street. It had been raining – not a surprise in Glasgow really – but that wasn't what had caught his attention. He was staring avidly at how it glistened due to the silvery moon beams giving a romantic air to the surroundings.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind and he smiled over at Stuart before nodding his head slightly. Following Robbie's lead, Stuart took the two steps that would take him from the pavement to the kerb and stood beside his best friend. "Robbie, we'll catch them. We always do," the word '_eventually_' was left unspoken but it still hung around them. Everyone was aware of how much these cases effected Robbie but most of them had the attitude of just leaving him to it but sometimes Jackie and Stuart ignored this. It seemed Stuart had decided to do it this time.

"I know," he said with a smile before moving side to side slightly as if relaxing his shoulders before turning to look at Stuart. "Dance with me," he said softly and Stuart just turned to look at him, his eyebrow raised as he tried to decipher whether he'd heard Robbie correctly or not. "It's today's task. I'm to dance in the moonlight and you're here..." He turned so that he was facing Stuart face on and held out his hand. It only hung there alone for a few seconds before Stuart took hold of the hand and laughed as Robbie pulled him close against him.

Together they moved around in a small circle, Robbie's left hand on the small of Stuart's back while the other he held against his right shoulder and Stuart had his hand resting against Robbie's hip. It was weird to think that many years ago, the idea of them doing this together was completely ludicrous but now, several years of maturing later, it was almost natural. It was also natural for Robbie top gently push Stuart away and then twirl him back in, a laugh escaping the both of them as Stuart gracefully landed back in his arms causing them both to feel more confident in their moves as they danced along the glittering road and alternating between who was twirling about and who was leading.

It seemed like hours passed – but it was mere minutes – before eventually they stopped their little dance, a small smile on both of their faces as the tension had completely disappeared before Robbie nodded his head. "Thank you," and he meant it. He'd accomplished a challenge that he hadn't thought he would, it had shown that Stuart and he were great friends not that he doubted it and had also put him back on focus. Stuart just nodded his own head in return before they turned to the door where Jackie was standing.

"Move over Fred and Ginger," she teased with a wink before motioning her head towards the door. "Come on, we've got a lead." Nodding again, Robbie started to move towards the door but as he passed Stuart, he took hold of his hand and gave it a friendly squeeze before letting go and running towards the steps where he pressed a kiss to Jackie's cheek before disappearing. She just smiled, her head shaking as she waited for Stuart to come in so they could walk up together.


	21. Organise a Bookshelf

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've finished with assignments and exams for a good while so it's time to go on an updating spree again – yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Organise a Bookshelf]<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking into the bullpen, Stuart and Jackie froze as they saw Robbie sat down on the floor surrounded by the endless collection of fiction books the team had gathered over the years due to people leaving them behind, trading and forgetting who owned them or just simply because they thought the books were fantastic and everyone should read them. Eventually, the books had just been thrown carelessly on and it seemed that Robbie had got peeved about it. "Coffee?" Jackie called over and he turned to glower at them.<p>

"Have you seen the state of some of these books?" He asked standing up as he grabbed hold of a book and flicked it open in front of them. The pages were completely crinkled, the spine ripped and it looked like several pages were missing. "Jesus, I know they're just books but..."

"Have you been hanging out with Jamie's hippy friend again?" Stuart asked as he reached out and tenderly took the book out of Robbie's hand, placing it into the bin gently so not to hurt Robbie's feelings before turning back to look at him. "I'm sure, now that you've made the effort to organise the bookshelf, the detectives will make sure that they look after the books, okay?"

"It's not good enough," he grumbled before turning back to the bookshelf and then to the book that Stuart had just thrown away. "No one will ever be able to read that book now."

"I'll buy a new copy," Jackie quickly chirped up not realising that Robbie was so caring about books. "Robbie, I didn't even know that you could read." She joked lightly causing him to turn round and fake laugh at her before rolling his eyes as he sat back down, busying himself with the books. The two detectives just laughed before allowing him to get on with it.


	22. Get a Haircut

**AUTHORS NOTE: Damn I'm on a roll but I think this is my last one for today because it's 0249 and I'm shattered. I'll continue tomorrow, of course, but that means I'll have to start all over again. Le sigh!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #022: Get a Haircut]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is there anything you have planned this weekend?"<p>

And there it was, the reason why he hated hairdressers. The small talk. It was enough to make anyone want to blow their brains out but he knew that it was also awkward just to sit their in silence – for them anyway, he'd actually enjoy that option – so he usually avoided this scenario and snip his own fringe when it got too long but this is what the list said he was to do and it was what he was going to do.

"Nope. It's another weekend off work, which is a rare treat, so I'm probably just going to relax."

"I couldn't imagine having a job where you didn't have the weekends off," the woman laughed causing Robbie just to smile as he sarcastically thought a response about he bet she couldn't. How come hairdressers were never open at weekends? What was with that? And Monday's... Why?

"It makes you appreciate your weekends more," he promised with a smile as he watched her snip a little of his length of the back.

"I bet," she said with a smile before looking at him. "You have any holidays booked for the summer?"

And there it was, the second reason why he hated hairdressers. They always asked that question. He never got the weekend off work. When the hell was he going to get the time off to go on holiday?

"I'm afraid not. It's a shame because my son keeps hinting that he'd love to go away somewhere." He informed her with a smile as she started doing that annoying thing where they run their fingers through your hair to check that it was all the same length and she smiled at him.

"Oh it would be sweet. Well maybe your son and yourself can do something this weekend." She stated and he just nodded his head, slowly so that he wouldn't end up with a huge chunk missing, at her statement before she stood up. "Well that's us done."

"Thank you," he said quickly hopping off the chair once she stripped off the silly sheet thing and towel before practically running over to the till to pay. She wished him a nice afternoon and he returned the wishes before escaping.

God, he hated hairdressers.


	23. Go See a Play

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this little one shot should have been written several one shots later but it was just uncanny that Colin McCredie was tweeting about having been to see the movie and I mentioned that he should have been to see the play because the puppet of the horse is amazing. You should all hit it up on youtube! He also tweeted back at me about how he wished he'd seen it. Excited muchly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #023: Go see a Play]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Stuart cried that night as they burst out of the theatre, a huge smile on his face as he clung to the programme and all the merchandise that he'd bought while they were inside, "I know that this isn't your scene and I was actually quite surprised when you invited me but..."<p>

"I saw the book in your drawer," Robbie admitted as they looked up at the large sign reading "WAR HORSE" and Robbie couldn't help but smile as he turned to look at his best friend. "And I have a friend that works backstage so I managed to get us the tickets and cheap but there's also one last surprise..." his sentence came to a close as someone called out Robbie's name. Turning round, Stuart spied a leggy blonde with a wide smile wearing extremely tight clothes that showed every curve causing Stuart to roll his eyes. He should have guessed that when Robbie stated he had a friend backstage that it would have been a female friend.

"Robbie darling," she called out walking towards him and pressing a kiss to his cheek before turning to look at Stuart with a smile. "And you must be Stuart," she said holding out her hand so that she could introduce herself, "I'm Lulu and it's very rare that Robbie uses me for tickets and he's not impressing a female," she pointed out causing Robbie to reach out and poke her in the shoulder causing her to gasp. "You're such a damned bully, Robbie." She teased before taking hold of Stuart's hand and leading him through the door that she'd came out of.

They arrived onto the stage and Stuart gasped when he saw the puppet of the horse standing on the stage, the puppeteers practicing for tomorrows show and smiling as they heard the door open. "Evening detectives," they said as if Lulu had warned them that she was bringing friends backstage, "you here for a private showing?" And Stuart couldn't help it. He walked over, his hand out as he touched the puppet before jumping back as they made it move and neigh causing him to smile.

"He's so lifelike..." He said in awe before turning round to smile at Robbie, his hand reaching out with his palm flat as if he was feeding a real horse and the puppeteer manipulated the puppet as if Stuart had something in his hand and as if the horse was real. Robbie smiled over at him before turning to look at Lulu, who was also smiling over at Stuart, and thanked her knowing that this was most definitely worth calling in a favour.


	24. Discover a New Musician

**AUTHORS NOTE: I've been AWOL due to hanging out with friends but I'm back now and on a mission to both update all my stories, again, and then write some one shots for a range of fandoms. Wish me luck.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters and the singer mentioned is "Chris Young"**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #024: Discover a New Musician]<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't do country music," Robbie commented lightly that night as they discussed which bar they wanted to go to and Stuart had suggested the new Country and Western bar that had oppened near McIntyre's – another one of Ewan's latest adventures – which had got a reaction out of everyone else but Robbie had groaned inside. It wasn't that he hated Country music – which he did – but he hated that they all sang in the same hick tone about their hearts being broken, brown boots and the freedom of being on a horse.<p>

"Robbie, what music do you like from this decade?" Stuart asked causing Robbie's lips to purse as he stared at the man and realised Stuart had a point. Robbie did whine about pretty much everyone from Beyonce to Lady GaGa. Their music just lacked the pizzazz the emotion and the freedom that the music from the eighties had. Robbie was into New Romantic and he didn't mind admitting it. It was his era. "Exactly," Stuart pointed out after his long silence. Digging through his bag, Stuart pulled out a CD and threw it over to him. "That's an American Country singer from this decade that Ewan is trying to scout. Give him a listen and let me know what you think."

Sighing, Robbie manipulated his computer to open the CD drive – it was broken but he daren't tell Stuart about it because it was a case of it being broken "again" rather than for the first time – and popped in the CD for everyone to listen to. It started with the usual plucking of strings, a catchy beat that you could find your feet tapping to and then his voice started singing. It was the side of your mouth, country boy tone just like he'd expected but Robbie couldn't help but bite back any sarcastic comment because the voice was actually slightly moving and he couldn't help but smile. He was singing about how if you couldn't scroll past a girl's number on your phone and not want to press the call button then your relationship was most definitely not over.

Looking up, he could see Stuart and Jackie dancing together and he couldn't help but smile as he watched them move together. They were alternating between line dancing then dancing slowly in each other's arms and he had to admit that it looked really good but especially due to the big grins on their face. He just laughed before nodding his head.

Okay. So maybe he could try this new bar even if it was just to go out with his two best friends and see all the horrors of their day wash away from their face as they dance to good music.

He also thought that he was going to be keeping this CD.


	25. Play a Drinking Game

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well this one wouldn't technically be in a list giving to a father by his son but I suppose if the child was bright enough to know that his father's friends were as crazy as him then it probably would. I'm hoping my child would know that my friends and I are this crazy – even as parents.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters apart from Ewan**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #025: Play a Drinking Game]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aren't we a little old for drinking games?" Jackie asked that night as she sat cross legged in the living room of Stuart and Ewan's house, Ronan away for the weekend with friends meaning they had the house to themselves, while Robbie had decided that they needed to play drinking games. It was just the four of them so it wasn't as if they didn't know everything about each other any way but Jackie felt slightly awkward playing this when she was the only woman in the group – didn't drinking games usually end up with people naked or making out?<p>

"Why is that even in your son's project?" Ewan found himself asking as he shook his head. "He's eleven years old. He shouldn't know about drinking games."

"Have you met his mother?" Robbie asked before wincing. Despite having been separated for God knows how many years, Robbie was still bitter towards his ex-wife and he couldn't even put his finger on the reason why he hated the woman but he did. However, he just shrugged off the insult and sighed. "Well there has to be a drinking game that doesn't include getting naked or making out or doing dirty things to certain part of the body." He said referring to the dice that laid neglected on the table and decided he didn't even want to ask why Stuart and Ewan had those in the first place, it was safer on his mental stability if he didn't imagine his two best friends using dice for... the thought subsided when Jackie poked him in the side.

"Do we even want to know what you're thinking about?"

"No," he answered honestly before smiling. "We could just do the whole downing thing."

"We're not students, Robbie." She laughed but then found herself being outvoted when Ewan came in with a box of shot glasses and she couldn't help but laugh. "Do you just steal all your glassware from the nightclub?"

"Does it qualify as stealing when I bought it in the first place?" He asked before lining ten shot glasses in front of each of them and then moving over to the alcohol cupboard. "We could just play this where the last person has to do something really stupid or embarrassing?" Everyone nodded in agreement while Ewan rooted around for something they could shot before making a noise that meant he'd found something before coming back over to the shot glasses. Showing them the bottle of tequila, he smiled. "This is going to get messy."

Watching as he poured the drinks, the three detectives felt their stomachs churn but when he shouted go they all started to drink their shots as quick as they could. Unfortunately Jackie was the last one to finish and she groaned as she wrinkled up her nose. "I'll never be prepared for the taste of that stuff. You couldn't have Sambuca, no?"

"I'll go check!" Ewan said standing up and moving over to the alcohol cupboard.

"You've got to do something that's totally not in your character now," Stuart pointed out and before he could even finish his sentence, Jackie was in Robbie's lap and her lips were attached to his. She could taste the beer they'd been drinking before mixed with the tequila as well as the faint taste of mint from gum he'd been chewing previously in the day. After a few seconds, she moved back and smiled down at him before winking. "Oh boy," Stuart said smiling as he turned to look at his husband, "that most definitely passed."

"More shots," she cried out throwing her hands in the hair and the guys all just laughed.


	26. Make a Meal

**AUTHORS NOTE: Warning. Helen is trying, this being the operative word, to go on an updating frenzy so if your phone gets e-mails... I'd keep it on silent.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #026: Make a Meal]<strong>

* * *

><p>Staring at the printed out piece of paper, Robbie raised an eyebrow as he studied what it was he had to do. Cooking was not his domain, not now and probably not ever but he'd decided that he'd give it a try. However, he'd not realised how hard this recipe that he'd found online on a "recipes for dummies" website was going to be and therefore had invited everyone over to enjoy his meal. Jamie had been coming any way so he decided that it would be a bonding bash for them all.<p>

Sighing, he mumbled the first statement of "crack eggs into small bowl and beat them..." before looking around him, hands in the air as he tried to hunt for the eggs. He knew he had some. He'd bought them specially but he'd be damned if he knew where... Then he spotted them, sitting on the floor by the fridge in the label free bag from the local corner shop. Reaching down to get it, he retrieved the amount of eggs he needed and got to work.

Eventually, Robbie was standing over two baking trays covered in small meatballs that needed to go in the oven for... he looked over at the recipe and then sighed. It didn't state how long it would take for them to cook. "What kind of ruddy instructions are these?" He growled as he put the meatballs into the oven before taking a seat in front of the glass door, his gaze firmly on the meatballs as he decided that he'd watch them and then he'd definitely know when they went brown. There was no way he was going to burn his first attempt at cooking alone.

Five minutes into their cooking time, Robbie opened the oven and turned the meatballs over making sure that the top parts were brown while covering the meatballs in the oil at the bottom of the pan so that they would cook quicker – or so he thought in his head. Placing them back in the oven, he returned to his position of sitting in front of the oven and observing the meatballs. He was that absorbed into watching the meatballs that he didn't hear Jamie arrive, Jackie right behind him, and the two of them stood at the kitchen door, their heads cocked to their side as they observed the man in front of them.

"Was there nothing entertaining on telly, dad?" Jamie asked as he moved to the fridge to grab a drink. His words pulled Robbie out of his reverie as he turned to look his son, his hand reaching out for the tea towel resting at the counter and flapping it in his son's direction.

"You're a cheeky little buggar," he laughed as he got up and heard his knees crack. It had definitely been too long since he'd been sat on a floor. "The recipe didn't tell me how long they needed to be in for. It said they just needed to be browned so I watched them brown. I didn't want them to burn." Jackie just smiled over at him, comments of that being cute being kept to herself as she knew he wouldn't approve of such thoughts while turning to look at Jamie and mock glared at him for teasing his father. "So do you guys mind waiting in the living room while I finish? Thank you." He said turning his back on them and starting to make some pasta and a sauce.

An hour later, everyone was sat staring at empty plates while nodding their heads in encouragement. Burke said it was the best home cooked meal he'd had in a long time, Stuart had joked that Robbie needed to give Ewan some lessons and Ewan had just glared at Robbie for being so perfect on his first attempt, Ronan and Jamie both ate for seconds which meant a lot more than words and Jackie had just stated that no more take outs for them when she was over. He was cooking. End of. He'd just laughed and said that, if he had time, then he would most definitely give cooking another go.


	27. Watch Stephen King Movies All Day

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well this prompt was obviously always going to be my favourite because I am a Stephen King fan, just not closeted, and that's my opinion at the bottom. I judge you if you haven't seen Shawshank or the Green Mile. They're flawless films.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the films/books.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Inspector's Log #027: Watch Stephen King Films All Day]<strong>

* * *

><p>Robbie's alarm went off that morning at 0600 and he practically leaped out of bed, not caring that today was his morning off.<p>

Today had been the day on the list that Robbie had been excited the most about. "Watch Stephen King movies all day" because Jamie had always known that his father was a closeted King fan – all the books filled his empty shelves and then the few DVD's he did own were his movies turned into books. It wasn't the fact that he was closeted about his love for the man because everyone in the world had an inner love for Stephen King and could quote, speak or discuss one of his books or movies.

It had also been a very long time since Robbie had managed to find the time to just sit down and enjoy a movie, let alone a movie marathon. He was extremely grateful for this day to be on the list and also kind of loved the idea that maybe one day, hopefully, his love for Stephen King would also be there inside of his son. Despite believing that some of his works weren't that hardcore for Jamie's age, Robbie wasn't looking forward to Gaby skinning him alive because she'd always believed that the works were too mature for anyone never mind her son.

Grabbing his favourite six, he settled back on the couch and was about to deduct a plan on how to watch them – the Green Mile definitely had to go last because no one wanted to continue watching movies after that emotional car wreck – when there was a knock at his door. Who on earth was crazy enough to be up at this time of the morning? Getting up, he moved towards the door and looked through the peep hole before grinning as he took hold of the door handle. "I should have known you'd come over."

"Stephen King and I'm here," Ewan commented lightly as he moved into the living room with bags filled with popcorn, beer and other bits of junk food that was down right necessary for a Stephen King marathon. "So what's the plan of action?" He asked sitting down on the couch, accepted the mug of coffee that Robbie handed to him and taking a drink. Robbie was aware that Ewan would have come here straight for work but that didn't bother the pair of them. Stephen King was worth the lack of sleep.

"Well The Green Mile..."

"has to be last because that's just too much emotion," Ewan finished off for him and Robbie grinned as he nodded his head in agreement. The two men had long since realised that they both shared a secret love for Stephen King and whenever the two of them met up without Jackie or Stuart, their discussions were primarily based on his books or the film adaptations. It was almost as if they were soul mates when it came to this masters work.

"So I was thinking Carrie, It, Misery then it's a toss up between Shawshank and The Shining..." It wasn't a case of getting the rubbish ones out of the way – there is no such thing as a rubbish one when it comes to this man but The Shawshank Redemption, The Shining and The Green Mile were always on the top of everyone's list of all time favourite movies.

"The Shining then Shawshank before we float into the beautiful world of the Green Mile." Robbie smiled over at the man before grabbing hold of Carrie and placing it on to the DVD. "Your son," Ewan said as Robbie came back to sit on the couch, "is a pure genius for giving us the chance to do this." Robbie just silently agreed, his attention fixed on the screen as he took another sip of his coffee.

* * *

><p>The credits came up for The Green Mile and both men, who were both man enough to admit it, were sobbing quietly into the tissues that Robbie had subtly placed on the coffee table in between all the food and beer. The credits rolled as they turned to look at each other. "I'm being honest but I completely judge anyone that hasn't sat and watched at least Shawshank and The Green Mile,"<p>

"Oh I know," Robbie agreed with Ewan's statement as he took a drink of his beer, the taste of his tears mixing with the bitterness but he didn't let it show as he used the back of his hand to wipe at his face, "especially when they get to our age. They're not even Stephen King classics, they're basic classics."

"Most definitely a top film to watch before you die," Ewan agreed before smiling over at the man. "This has been fun, Robbie. We should try and do it more often. God knows, Jackie and Stuart hang out doing their stuff all the time. Why can't we bond over movies and beer?"

"I most definitely agree," he laughed as he laid back on the couch, the bottle of beer casually resting against his chest as he yawned. "Good God, I'm too old to be pulling this early morning and drinking all day stunts." He commented with a laugh knowing that Ewan was a good few years younger than the rest of them but the man just snorted.

"You should try having my sleeping pattern, Robbie. I don't even know why I bother sleeping at times." Looking across at the man, he chuckled. "Ronan keeps telling me I can just sleep when I'm dead." He shook his head before looking at his watch, a yawn escaping him as he groaned. "Speaking of lack of sleep, I need to get my rear down to McIntyre's before they think I've taken the night off and haven't given them any warning. They'll be running around like headless chickens." He laughed as he stood up, resting his beer bottle on the table before smiling as Robbie attempted to get up. "I'll let myself out," he promised, "this has been fun. I'll see you again soon."

"It was nice," he agreed, his eyes closing as he heard Ewan leave the apartment and he smiled as he realised that another aim was made through this little day which meant he had something profound to write in his online journal. Through the mutual love of an amazing writer, Robbie had managed to form an even closer friendship to that of a man that he'd always thought he'd been friends with. It seems it took watching Stephen King movies with your heart breaking and tears rolling down your cheeks was most definitely a manly way to bond with friends.


End file.
